Power Shift
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Jackson and Scott need to work on their issues before the rest of the pack can work out where they fit in. Who will come out on top?
1. Jackson v Scott

Thank you to Woman of the night for your beta work on this.

I dont own Teen Wolf...

**Power Shift **

The sound of Stiles' footsteps coming closer to the blanket distracted Derek from the two beta wolves fighting in front of him. Stiles dropped onto the blanket beside Derek, his shoulder at level with Derek's hip. Derek brushed his fingers lightly over the back of Stiles' neck, pressing his thumb to the base of Stiles' hair. Stiles tilted his head back and slightly to the side, baring his neck to Derek. Derek acknowledged the gesture by squeezing Stiles' neck before turning his attention back to Jackson and Scott.

The pair was evenly matched, at the minute, but that would soon change. Derek could feel it, he knew that within the next few days they would sort out their differences and one would emerge as the more dominant wolf. He couldn't help but root for Jackson, his own wolf, the wolf he had turned first.

Beside him Allison shifted nervously, her teeth catching her thumb as she watched the fight. Lydia was on Allison's other side, and unlike her, she watched with detached interest, more interested in the folder lying open on her lap. Derek had a suspicion he knew what Lydia would do if her mate lost the fight against Scott. Lydia would challenge Scott herself and Scott would give in to her instantly because she was a girl. He would refuse to hurt her, thus making Lydia the most powerful wolf in the pack, besides Derek. Lydia was savvy enough to not have to do dirty work, let the boys do it, and if her mate won, dominate through proxy.

Allison gasped beside him drawing his attention from Lydia; Jackson had drawn first blood. Scott was hunched on the forest floor, his already healing torn arm held close to his body. Derek watched Jackson smirk at Scott, blood still on his lips and fangs. Scott reacted, his neck twitching slightly to the side. He felt it inside too, in the pack bond he felt thrumming through him, a slight shift in power.

'I fancy a steak.' Derek said casually turning to Stiles. 'Do you fancy steak?'

'I would love a steak.' Stiles said moving from the blanket and dusting the leaves and twigs off of his jeans.

'Allison, Lydia, these two will be fighting for hours. Let's go eat.'

'But…' Allison said.

'Hey Derek's offering to buy dinner, who are we to refuse, right Allison?' Stiles said tugging her to her feet.

'Besides, I need someone to share desert with because these two won't share.' Lydia pouted. 'Come on.' She threaded her arm through Allison's, leading her towards where Derek was waiting patiently by the car. Allison looked back twice on the short journey to the car, then peered out the back window as Derek drove away. Derek frowned; Allison could be a dangerous chink in the packs armour.

XXX

Scott twisted under the attack; his body was starting to tire. Jackson, it seemed, had endless energy and was crouched, a glint in his eyes. He pounced forward and Scott feinted to the side but Jackson was ready and followed him, his leg catching Scott's ankle. Scott struggled to stay upright but Jackson was too fast, too strong.

Scott fell in a heap with a triumphant Jackson pinning him to the ground. Jackson licked his teeth and smirked down at Scott. 'Submit to me now, and this will be a whole lot easier.'

'No.' Scott snarled. Jackson just shrugged and grabbed his pack mate's wrists, trying to pin him to the ground. Scott fought back, teeth and nails flashing but Jackson was stronger.

'You have to want it McCall. That's your problem; you're tired because you're fighting the wolf and me. Give in and you have a chance of beating me.'

'What do you know?'

'More than you it would seem.' Jackson hissed leaning close. 'Give.'

'No!' Scott said heaving Jackson off his body. Jackson laughed as he landed in a heap on the ground. Scott was on his feet, rushing forward. Jackson was on his feet and ready in an instant, he moved to the side then caught Scott from behind, tripping him so the both fell to the ground this time.

Jackson's body covered Scott's and Scott leaned his head forward, trying to use anything to push back against Jackson, but the move was disastrous because it bared the back of Scott's neck. Jackson shifted and eased his fangs into the skin around the top of Scott's spine. The move was almost gentle, but Scott knew at that second that he had lost. Jackson was the dominant wolf.

Jackson stayed that way, hot breath panting over Scott's skin, the tip of his tongue flicking to catch the blood that escaped. He sunk his teeth a little deeper and Scott whimpered before Jackson released him.

'Mine.' Jackson snarled pushing Scott's shirt up. Scott didn't respond, just stayed still, his face buried in the dirt below him. Jackson pushed and tugged the shirt off Scott's body then started on his torn jeans, dragging them away. Scott stayed still, let Jackson strip him. 'You have to submit Scott.' Jackson reminded him.

'No.' Scott said.

'If you submit to me now, this will be easy for you. I bit you. I won, submit.'

'No.' Scott repeated stubbornly. Jackson snarled pushing Scott's shorts off his hips, leaving him naked.

'I don't want to hurt you, McCall.' Jackson said. Scott stayed silent. Jackson just shook his head moving so he was kneeling behind Scott, pulling him to his knees. He was about to speak when the aroma of Scott hit him like a slap in the face. It was arousal. Scott was turned on by this.

Jackson ran his hand over the curve of Scott's ass then down to fondle his balls. Scott hissed and his hips strutted as if part of him wanted to push back while the other part wanted to pull away. When Jackson let his fingers move forward, Scott's cock was rock hard.

'You want this.' Jackson said. Scott stayed silent. 'No point ignoring me, you want this. I can feel it. I can smell it. You're mine McCall.'

'N-no.' Scott said his face was burning with shame. He had never been so turned on in his life; it was never like this with Allison. Scott wanted Jackson to fuck him, wanted Jackson to control and dominate him. Scott wanted Jackson to put him in his place.

'Yes.' Jackson's voice sounded smug, triumphant. 'I can smell it, I can see it.' Jackson said tugging his shirt over his head and unbuckling his jeans. Nothing happened for the longest time and Scott was about to look behind him when he felt Jackson's breath ghosting over his tight hole. 'You smell…like reluctant submission.' Jackson said, his tongue flicking over Scott's hole.

Scott gasped; he'd never been touched there before. He tensed as Jackson worked his tongue around the rim while his thumbs pulled Scott's cheeks apart almost painfully. 'I can see all of you.' Jackson said. 'Relax; it'll go easier if you relax.' Jackson's voice had that smug sound, but there was an almost caring edge to it.

Scott had two choices. He could leave the pack, try to live it alone, or he could submit to Jackson. His chest tightened at the thought of leaving the pack, of being alone. No, he wanted the pack, he needed them. He needed what Jackson was about to do, he needed discipline and a place to belong.

Jackson worked a finger into Scott's ass alongside his tongue, preparing Scott, opening him for what was about to come. Scott was beautiful like this, all nervous energy and indecision. He added another finger, probably too soon by the hiss Scott let out and the tensing of Scott's muscles, but Jackson didn't care. It was more than he got his first time. 'Relax.' He warned again.

'I'm trying.' Scott snapped. It was the first thing Scott had said that indicated he wanted this. Jackson made soothing noises as he added a third finger.

'Try harder.' Jackson warned. 'This will hurt more if you're tense.' He pulled his fingers out and moved, lining his cock up with Scott's entrance. He pressed his cock to Scott's hole and pushed forward, his head breaching the tight rim. Scott let a little whine out of his throat.

'Easy.' Jackson said, and this time his voice was soft, pulling Scott against his chest and rubbing a soothing hand on Scott's belly, his knuckles brushing against Scott's hard length. When he was fully pressed inside, he let his head rest on Scott's shoulder. 'Easy.' He said again but Scott suspected it was more for his own benefit. 'So tight.'

Scott rolled his hips back and Jackson gasped a little, pushing forward into the wolf below him. 'You belong to me now.' Jackson said, pulling out and pushing back in. 'Which means Allison's mine.'

'Allison?' Scott asked pushing his hips back to Jackson. 'But she's mine.'

'No, you're mine, which makes Allison mine.' Jackson panted as he pushed into Scott's willing body. Scott groaned as Jackson wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him close. Scott bared the back of his neck immediately. 'Like Lydia's mine.'

'What about Stiles?' Scott asked. Jackson snarled and moved faster, setting a punishing pace.

'Stiles is Derek's. You'd do well to remember that when you touch him the way you do, or it will be Derek showing you your place in the pack. And believe me; he won't be as gentle as I'm being.' Jackson said. He licked the bite marks he left on Scott's neck. 'I'm you're protection from Derek.' Jackson reminded Scott.

'Fuck.' Scott panted his eyes rolling in his head as Jackson wrapped his hand around Scott's cock. If Jackson was being this rough, Scott didn't want to think about Derek doing this.

'Do you submit? Are you mine?' Jackson asked, squeezing Scott's cock. He was close, and he couldn't stop licking the back of Scott's neck.

XXX

Derek paused; he could feel another shift in power. Stiles felt it too, observant as he was. Stiles was sometimes the most efficient of Derek's pack and he was human. It would have been funny if it wasn't so messed up, how the two humans were so different. Stiles embraced the wolves, tried to learn whatever he could. He was the most invested in the pack besides Derek, but that could have had something to do with him being Derek's mate. Allison, on the other hand, was so utterly clueless about the pack, and Derek suspected it wouldn't take much to frighten her away at the minute. Watching a dominance battle would have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Stiles' hand came to rest on Derek's thigh, his fingers curling into Derek's flesh. They shared a quick look. Stiles could feel what Derek did as a result of their blood bond, they were either about to lose a pack mate, or finally gain a structure. Derek locked his fingers with Stiles'; letting only his mate see his apprehension and nerves, ignoring the waiter's lingering eyes as he came to take the desert order.

XXX

'I submit.' Scott said quietly.

It was quick after that. Jackson pounded Scott hard and tugged his cock almost painfully until Scott bent his neck further. Jackson sank his teeth deep, feeling the hot coppery blood flow into his mouth as he unloaded inside Scott. Scott whimpered and whined as his body was used for a second before Jackson tugged his cock, finally allowing him to cum.

They collapsed in a heap, Jackson lapping at the wounds he created. 'Mine.' He repeated softly.

'Yours.' Scott finally agreed, his neck blushing red. He sounded tired, like the fight had left him. Jackson ran a hand through Scott's hair, pleased he had succeeded in the battle, but disappointed that the fight had left Scott. He would work on that though, he would rebuild Scott as a better wolf. Scott and Allison were his, and along with Lydia's instant submission and place as his mate, Jackson was second only to Derek. Of course they all belonged to Derek, and Jackson would do well to remember his place or it would be him on the receiving end of Derek's harsh punishments.

It started to rain, heavy wet drops of water splashing Jackson's skin. He shifted and stood up, helping Scott to his feet and gathering their clothes. 'Let's go shower. The pack will be home soon.' He said, pushing Scott a little ahead of him and licking his lips.

XXX

Derek took his time driving home, and then made his way slowly inside his house, almost nervous about what would greet him. Scott was lounging on the sofa, his hair wet from the shower. Jackson came through from the kitchen looking pink, fresh, and smug with a glass of milk in his hand. Derek shared a look with his top beta, and he allowed his lips to curl into a brief smile.

'Scott.' Allison called brushing past Derek. Scott looked to Allison then back at Jackson, asking permission to go to his mate. Jackson smiled and nodded briefly. Derek was pleased; Scott was catching on to his new position quickly.

'Hey Allison.' Scott said standing up. Allison touched him worriedly, sending a quick glare at Jackson before checking her boyfriend's body. Lydia rolled her eyes and went upstairs while Stiles hovered close to Derek's back, his fingers edging into the waistband of Derek's jeans.

Yes, Allison was definitely a chink in the pack's armour and Derek wondered if he wanted the girl around. Jackson had his work cut out for him if he were to teach Allison more about the pack and culture of the wolves. If Allison couldn't pick it up quickly, Derek was afraid he would have to remove her from the pack.

He wasn't sure how Scott would react to that, but they would cross that bridge if it came to that. 'Let's go to bed.' Derek said, turning and wrapping an arm around Stiles. 'Jackson, come up with us for a second. I'd like a word.'

'Of course.' Jackson said following them to the bedroom. Stiles went to the bathroom and left Derek and Jackson by the door.

'Did everything go ok?' Derek asked watching, Stiles eavesdropping in the bathroom mirror.

'I didn't think he would do it.' Jackson admitted. Derek just nodded. 'I'll make sure to keep them in line.'

'You do that. You've taken on a lot for a new wolf. Just remember I'm always here.' Derek warned. Jackson nodded and left the room, closing the door softly. 'You get all that?' Derek asked Stiles. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

'Saves you having to tell me later, right?' Stiles grinned. Derek grinned back.

'And you just fought until Jackson won?' Allison's voice drifted up through the floorboards.

'Yes.' Scott lied; Derek could hear the shift in his heart.

'What?' Stiles asked as he came back to the bedroom.

'I want to talk to you about Allison…' Derek said slipping into bed.

'That's barbaric!' Allison's voice carried from downstairs. Derek wondered how she would feel if she found out the true extent of the dominance battle. He didn't know if he wanted to find out.

'We'll talk tomorrow. With Jackson.' Derek said. Stiles grinned, Derek was pleased Jackson won; he just hoped Scott remembered his place in the pack from now on or there would be more blood spilled.

XXX

Idea's, reviews, errors, issues, let me know. Seriously, you guys reviews make me write more (and sometimes give me inspiration and idea's...so go for it!)


	2. A Weakness in the Pack

Sheesh you guys had a long wait. Sorry about that.

XXX

Scott jumped when he felt the damp cloth wipe the excess cum and lube from his ass, but Jackson's hand on the small of his back had him relaxing immediately.

'You ok?' Jackson asked as he turned Scott over and wiped his soft cock and belly.

'Worn out.' Scott replied sleepily. Jackson smiled softly at him, tossing the cloth to the floor and joining Scott on the bed. They were in Jackson's room in the middle of the afternoon.

Scott had been having a bad day at school, he was angry and frustrated about something so Stiles suggested Jackson take him home and look after him. Stiles told Jackson he would cover with the teachers.

'What's bugging you?' Jackson asked as he tucked the comforter around Scott and ran a finger down the other boy's arm.

'A few things.'

'Tell me.' Jackson said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Scott ducked his head a little before taking a deep breath. 'Allison. She just won't…I love her but I don't think she's the one anymore. She won't listen to me; she keeps being rude to Derek. I'm afraid that she's going to get tossed from the pack or worse, hurt like…'

'Like what?' Jackson asked.

'Put in her place. Like you did. With me. She wouldn't understand if she was.' Scott said quietly.

'I think she would if it was the right person doing it.' Jackson said. 'Look mates and packs and werewolves don't work like that. We're not exactly like wolf packs; we've created our own little societies and cultures.'

'What do you mean?' Scott asked with a frown. Jackson took a moment to appreciate how cute he was.

'Well, look at it this way, Derek's trying to work out who his Alpha Female is. Who he'll breed his first pup with?'

'But Stiles is his mate!' Scott said.

'Yes. We all know that. But Stiles can't have pups. Eventually Derek will bring one of the females to their bed and they'll mate with her.'

'They?' Scott asked twisting the edge of the duvet around his fingers. His eyes were fixed on Jackson, taking in everything he said.

'Derek and Stiles.' Jackson explained.

'But what happens if Stiles is the Daddy?' Scott asked. He couldn't imagine his best friend as a Daddy, but he reckoned Stiles would be a good parent. Derek would just be grumpy. What would it be like to have pups running about, playing with the pack and the wolves that roamed the house now?

'That's ok because he's Derek's mate and it'll be Derek's pup too.' Jackson explained. Derek's explanation to him had been much longer and more detailed. Jackson didn't feel like delivering a werewolf lecture tonight.

'I don't understand.' Scott whined.

'In a way neither do I. It's complicated, but that's the way it works.' Jackson shrugged. Scott just nodded, turning to look at the ceiling. 'What else do you want to get off your chest?'

'I…I like you.' Scott said quietly. His cheeks flushed and Jackson wanted to reach out and feel how hot his skin was.

'I like you too.' Jackson said.

'I want you…I…wouldyoukissme?' Scott said in a rush. Jackson raised his eyebrow, gazing at the other boy for a long time.

'You want a kiss?' Jackson asked to confirm. This was new; he didn't expect this from his submissive beta. Kissing wasn't something he expected to do. 'You have to earn kisses.' Jackson decided. Scott nodded his head, his eyes shining.

'I can do that.' He promised.

'Good.' Jackson said rolling onto his side so his back was to Scott. He didn't want Scott to know that all Jackson wanted to do in that moment was to kiss him silly and fall asleep tangled together.

XXX

Jackson hovered outside Derek's bedroom door, his hand poised to knock. He had heard Derek and Stiles arguing about something but he didn't want to focus on the words, they weren't his business. He was just closing his fist and turning to walk away when Derek's voice called for him to enter.

Derek was lying on the bed, the duvet covering his hips. Stiles had his face buried in a pillow, turned away from their Alpha. There were two wolves in the room too; the dark female who Jackson suspected was the alpha and another brown female lying on the window seat looking out.

Derek wore a teasing smile. 'Stiles is huffing with me. Want to see if we can get him to look at me again?' Derek asked. It was an invitation to join them and touch the Alphas mate. That was a privilege Jackson was honoured to be allowed to have, touching Stiles. Stiles snuggled his head deeper into the pillow but Jackson caught the hint of a smile.

Jackson kicked his sneakers off and trailed his shirt over his head before lying down beside Stiles. 'Hey Stiles.' Jackson said running his hand over Stiles's naked back. There were bruises and bite marks on his neck and shoulders, finger prints on his hips. Jackson's favourite part was the Hale crest tattoo that Stiles wore proudly between his shoulder blades. It was similar to Derek's triskelion but there was more detail in Stiles's tattoo, man, wolf and werewolf tangled together. It reminded Jackson of the day the first wolves appeared on the edge of the Hale property, sulking around and mapping the place out until Derek invited them into his home.

Allison had screamed the first time she met one of the dark females in the hallway and pressed herself to the wall but the wolf just walked calmly by and went into Derek's bedroom to doze on the floor. The same female was watching him now, her eyes glued to Jackson's. Jackson wondered if he should get straight to business or play Derek's game. He decided to let Derek know he had business to discuss and let Derek choose how to proceed.

'I was hoping to discuss an idea I have with you tonight if you don't mind.' Jackson said resting his head on the pillow beside Stiles.

'What's it about?' Derek asked. His fingers joined Jacksons tracing the lines on Stiles's tattoo. Stiles made a huffy noise but Jackson knew he loved the attention.

'Allison. I may have a solution.' Jackson said. Derek just hummed and nosed the tattoo, his lips pressing into the centre.

'I'll hear your solution when you make my mate stop huffing.' Derek said moving so his hand was holding his head up watching Jackson and Stiles. Jackson smiled to his Alpha and dropped his head to kiss Stiles in the middle of the tattoo just like Derek had done. Not only was he appreciating the mark of his pack mate, he was honouring the Hale family and crest. A family he was now part of.

'Stiles.' He called in a playful voice kissing up and along his shoulder, stopping to nibble on his ear. 'Stiles…' He called again. 'I have an idea that will cheer you up.' He kissed Stiles's jaw then down his neck, pushing his face close to Stiles in the pillow. 'You're going to love it…'

'Go away.' Stiles voice was muffled in the pillow. Derek chuckled at the pair of them as the dark female hopped onto the bed to sit at the bottom and watch Stiles curiously. She had taken a liking to Stiles.

'Hey.' Derek greeted her. She just looked back at him for a second before ducking her head in submission. Derek clicked his tongue and she lay down with her chin on Stiles's legs. Jackson tore his eyes away from the intense blue and back to Stiles who had moved his head to try to see what she was doing.

'Traitor.' He muttered to her. Jackson took the opportunity to press his lips to Stiles's for a second before Stiles pushed him away. 'I'm huffing with you too. On principle.'

'So you don't want to hear my idea…about lesbians.'

Stiles head lifted and he looked at Jackson. Jackson smirked. If he played this right he would get Stiles aroused enough to turn to Derek and beg for sex. 'Wouldn't you like to see that? Lesbians.'

'I can see porn anytime.' Stiles said.

'But not Lydia.' Jackson said examining his nails. Stiles sucked in a breath of air.

'Lydia?' Stiles asked licking his lips.

'And Allison.' Jackson added, almost as an afterthought. He dragged his eyes away from his fingers and looked into chocolate brown eyes. They were wide in wonder.

'Lydia and Allison.' Stiles murmured.

'Yeah. All we have to do is get Lydia to dominate Allison, have Allison roll over and submit and you get to see lesbian sex. Live lesbian sex.' Jackson said rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling as if they would suddenly appear there.

'Live lesbian sex.' Stiles repeated reverently.

'Yes. Just imagine Lydia's naked body rubbing against Allison's.' Jackson said, ignoring his own interested cock.

'Derek we have to make this happen.' Stiles said turning to Derek. The wolf stood and hopped down to the floor, knowing what was about to come. Jackson started to edge out of the bed too.

'Stay Jackson.' Derek commanded. 'You got him here, you deserve to play. If you want. If Stiles wants.' Derek said but Stiles was already rolling on top of him all lips and tongue and teeth on his shoulders.

'Lesbians Derek. How hot would that be?' He asked biting his lip and sitting on Derek's hips.

'Would you like that?' Derek asked running his hands over Stiles's thighs. Stiles nodded. 'You think Jackson should stay and play?' Derek asked. Stiles nodded again.

'What no talking.' Jackson asked gazing at his Alpha's mate.

'Wolf's got my tongue.' Stiles teased. Derek growled and twisted so Stiles was between them before attaching his lips to Stiles neck. Stiles moaned and arched his hips rubbing against Derek. He had just reached for Jackson when Derek's phone rang. Stiles groaned and Jackson dropped his head to Stiles shoulder as Derek answered immediately.

'Chris. What can I do for you?' Derek said. Stiles reached for Jackson's mouth and kissed him, distracting him from the conversation. Jackson could hear Derek talking but again, he ignored the words, focusing instead on the boy below him as he kissed and nipped his way around Stiles's lips.

'Hang on Chris, Stiles and Jackson are here and I need them to hear this.' Jackson heard Derek say. Jackson lifted his mouth away from Stiles and looked at Derek as he pressed a button and set the phone on Stiles's chest. 'Go on.' He said pressing a silent kiss to Stiles's cheek.

'Ok so I've heard reports from a few hunter friends that there's a werewolf heading your way. She's an alpha, and a bit dangerous. You'll want to keep an eye out for her. She's young; her parents were killed by an alpha who took her as a prisoner. Eventually the woman killed him, but she's a little unhinged, she's most likely been locked up and tortured by this guy for years.'

'Thanks for warning us Chris.' Derek said killing the call. Jackson was sitting cross legged and Stiles had a frown on his face.

'Sorry Jackson, I guess you'll have to get your treat some other time.' Derek said leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips. Jackson was stunned; Derek had never kissed him before. 'Come on, get dressed, we need to talk to the others.' He said pulling on a pair of jeans.

XXX

Jackson slumped onto the couch beside Derek letting his knee's brush his Alpha's. Stiles was sitting between Derek's legs on the floor but he turned to rest his chin on Derek's knee and gaze up at Jackson with a smirk. Derek ran his fingers over Stiles's head for a second then down his neck to shift the collar of his blue check shirt.

'Hey Jacks.' Stiles grinned.

'Hey yourself.' Jackson grinned back thinking about what had happened that afternoon in bed. Well nothing had happened, but it had been promising none the less.

A noise at the door alerted them to Scott's presence. Jackson gave a small nod and Scott shuffled into the room and settled on one of the armchairs. Lydia flounced in behind him, throwing a quick gaze at Jackson then Derek before curling up on the love seat. Allison was last to come into the room, looking at no one but Scott. Scott shifted uncomfortably as she perched on his lap.

Jackson could see Derek's gaze burning her. He wondered if Allison could feel it. He wondered how Allison would react when they initiated their plan. Derek dragged his eyes away from the girl and settled them on Stiles again. 'There's another werewolf on the edge of our territory.'

'Who.' Allison demanded immediately. 'You'll have to tell my father.'

'Chris told me.' Derek said.

'Oh.' Allison said, a tiny blush colouring her cheeks.

'I want to tell you to behave, all of you. Don't travel alone, Lydia and Scott don't let Allison out of your sight if you're out. Jackson and I will keep an eye on Stiles. Of course I'd prefer if you kept close to the house here. She'll smell the scents all around us and hopefully it will be enough to keep her at bay until I deal with her.' Derek instructed. Jackson thought about another wolf. Part of him was excited at the prospect and another part was filled with dread. What if someone got hurt, what if someone died?

What if she challenged Jackson for his place in the pack?

'What will you do with her?' Allison asked.

'Whatever needs done.' Derek said. 'I want us to sleep together tonight, I want out scents mingled. She needs to know we're a close pack, that we don't have a weakness.'

Jackson watched Stiles turn brown eyes to Derek. The strength of their bond meant some things they were able to communicate silently. Jackson knew they were both thinking about Allison. She always refused to get involved in puppy piles complaining that they were childish.

'You don't have a weakness.' Allison said.

'Allison are you part of this pack?' Derek suddenly asked. 'Because you don't act as if you are.'

'I…' She blushed. 'Well…'

'I can't protect you if you don't think you're part of my pack.' Derek pointed out. 'I want to, and I think if you could get over your issues you would be a valuable pack member but you have to want to be part of it.' He said.

'I have to go.' Allison said standing up and leaving the room.

'I'll talk to her.' Scott said looking at Jackson for permission.

'No, Lydia will.' Derek said. Lydia beamed as she stood and followed the girl outside. Jackson heard Allison's car pause and a door open and close before it drove away.

'Derek?' Scott started.

'What?' Derek asked. Jackson swallowed, wondering what his beta was going to say.

'What do we have to do to protect the pack against this new threat?' Scott asked leaning forward. Stiles beamed and looked up at Derek to catch his reaction. Jackson settled back into the couch smiling himself. Derek tugged the collar of Stiles's shirt until Stiles got the hint and moved to sit in Derek's lap. Derek patted the couch beside where he was sitting.

'First off, we have to share as much of our scent as possible.' Derek said as Scott sat between him and Jackson. Jackson pulled Scott against his chest, his arm locking around the other boys chest.

'Hey.' He said to Scott, brushing under Scott's chin with gentle fingers. 'You deserve this.' Jackson brushed his lips against Scott's, his tongue licking his bottom lip before lapping inside, chasing Scott's taste around his mouth.


	3. Allison's Bite

I feel like I've come to the end of the road with this one for now, but that's not to say I won't write more in the future (after season two). I hope you enjoy this last little part. There's a vague hint to Omega696 in here and his awesome idea's for back bonding, and more importantly, the bond that exists in his world between Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Scott. I hope you don't mind this little tip of the hat, vague as it is, it just seemed to fit in here.

Twigs and dry leaves crunched softy below the soles of her boots as Allison made her way cautiously forward. Edging around trees and fallen logs she let her instinct lead her towards where she thought the rogue Alpha was waiting, to where she'd spied a flash of blond hair. Allison was out to prove that she didn't need Derek or Lydia or even her boyfriend to protect her. She could do this on her own for her family. What was her Daddy thinking, contacting Derek? It wasn't as if he was king of the forest.

A bird squawked and lit out of a tree in front of her. Allison paused; her bow was a comforting weight in her hand, an arrow shaft between her fingers. A few more feet and she would be able to take careful aim, if she could just get the wolf in sight.

A crack to her left had Allison jumping and peering that way into the woods. She never saw the werewolf coming from the other direction.

Allison let out a scream as teeth sank into her hip. She pushed and shoved with all her might but the blond woman just settled on top of her smirking. 'Hello little lamb. I'm the big bad wolf. You're coming to join my flock.' He mouth was red with blood, a colour to match her eyes. She had one hand pinning Allison to the ground, the other holding the corpse of what was once a white rabbit. It was white no more, the blood washing through the pure clean coat, like the poison beginning to course through Allison's veins.

'Pack.' Allison corrected her. She wanted them now, needed them like she never had before. Why did she think this was a good idea, what led her here? A sense of bravery, of trying, and clearly failing, to be something she wasn't. She was dying and all she wanted was Scott's arms pulling her to safety. 'Wolfs have packs.'

'I know that.' The alpha snarled. 'You're my new baby, my new toy. I'll take you away with me after we drink the blood of your family.' She cooed, cocking her head to the side as if she were looking at a new-born in a crib. Allison hated her, in her heart, in that second, she hated her.

'We're not vampires.' Allison slurred. Something caught her eye, something black. Was Derek there?

'We're whatever I want us to be!' Hot breath fanned over Allison's face.

'Try telling him that.' Allison muttered. Derek yanked the other Alpha off Allison and pinned her to a tree. She struggled, claws scraping at Derek's thick forearms, eyes bulging out of her head. Tiny rivers of blood ran over his skin, but he healed as fast as she cut him. He leaned in close to her, baring blunt human teeth. It was a measure of how intimidating he was even before his shift that she was whimpering pathetically.

'You have three choices. Submit to me now, run and never come back, or I kill you. What's it to be?' Derek leaned close, steel eyes on her. Allison wondered what the female Alpha was thinking. Clearly Derek was stronger, and saner.

A hand touched Allison's wrist and she jumped slightly. It was Stiles pulling her into a sitting position and examining her wound. 'You're ok.' He whispered as tears leaked down her face, catching sight of her wound. She hated that werewolf, hated everything she represented.

Derek stepped away and for a moment the other Alpha locked eyes with Allison before tearing into the woods. 'Let me see.' Derek was saying, pulling her blood soaked shirt away. 'It's a good clean bite. You'll turn.'

'Can I be in your pack?' Allison whispered. She felt tears well in her eyes again. She didn't want to be a werewolf, but she knew what would happen to her if she didn't have some sort of protection. This was her fault, being in the woods, letting herself be attacked. She wasn't as skilled or as talented as she thought, she was just a stupid girl. She thought of killing the alpha, just to try, just to see if Derek really was lying, that there really was a chance of a cure, but it had been confirmed as a myth, there was no cure for lycanthropy.

'Shush.' Derek lifted her into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt safe like she never had before here with Derek and Stiles, who was following, his fingers hooked around the hem of Allison's jeans. Her eyes drifted closed as the scent of the house and the pack overwhelmed her, and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

'Chunky Monkey.' Stiles said. Allison heard Derek scoff. They were close to her, voices low. As she drifted awake she honed in on their voices.

'Cherry Garcia.' Derek retaliated. Stiles made a retching noise.

'Dude have I taught you nothing. You're a failure as a man. Cherry.' Stiles scoffed.

'There's dark chocolate in it.' Derek seemed to defend his choice. Allison tried not to smile. She'd never seen this side of Derek, the soft teasing side. All she ever saw was the man who dominated them, who watched them bully each other, who used Stiles for his own means and pleasures. 'What do you say Allison?'

She jumped at being addressed. Her eyes drifted open. The walls were plain, the furniture was dark. The bed she was lying on was massive, big enough that Derek and Stiles were beside her yet they were far enough away that they weren't touching her.

'Cookie Dough.' She said. Stiles snorted and Derek nodded.

'Good choice. How do you feel?' Derek asked. Stiles rose to his knees. He was wearing lose sleep pants and a hoodie. Derek had faded blue jeans on and nothing else.

'Like all my bones have been broken and reset all at once.' Allison said. Derek nodded and sat up slightly. Allison copied him, trying not to whine out loud at the feeling. She was wearing strange clothes; sleep pants she suspected belonged to Stiles and one of Derek's t-shirts. She felt right, here, she felt safe. In her Alpha's bed, with her Alpha. Now she understood what Scott felt, she wanted to apologise to Derek, wanted him to understand how sorry she was for being childish. 'Derek I-'

'You'll make a good addition to my pack Allison, we just need to work out where you'll fit in.' Derek said, cutting off her apology.

'Fit in?' She asked. Derek nodded.

'Yes, as I'm sure you've noticed there's' been a power shift of sorts happening lately. Jackson and Scott have been challenging for control. Jackson wanted to be my second, but since you've been bitten Lydia has stepped up and challenged Jackson, she wants you as hers, not Jackson's.' Derek said. He wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled Stiles back against him.

A movement on the floor caught Allison's eye. One of the wolves who followed Derek around was dozing in the evening sunlight. They didn't frighten Allison as much as they used to.

'Why can't Lydia be mine?' Allison asked, turning confused eyes to Derek. He threw his head back and laughed and Stiles grinned beside him. 'What did I say? Is it that incomprehensible that Lydia be mine rather than I be hers?' She snapped.

'No, not at all.' Stiles said patting her knee. 'Derek's just delighted that you suggested it.'

'Hm.' Derek said kissing Stiles's on the back of the head. 'Stiles is right. In this pack, the only two roles that won't change are mine, as Alpha and Stiles, as my mate. Everyone else will naturally shift and shape around each other. Some days I'll entrust the responsibility of the pack to Jackson, other days it will be you. At the minute my strongest wolf is Jackson, but you're showing promise.'

'I need to learn then, how to beat Jackson.' Allison said rising her chin. Stiles grinned.

'You will, just give it time. Like Derek says, everyone shifts and changes but just remember you and Lydia have a big advantage over the boys.' Stiles grinned.

'What's that?' Allison frowned.

'You have a womb.' Stiles smirked. 'That makes you more valuable.'

Allison nodded. She had a lot to learn, a lot to do. She needed to deal with her father. She needed to tell him what a silly mistake she had made, how she was accepting her lot in life. She knew that tomorrow she would probably hate the wolf inside her, but right now all Allison Argent wanted to do was cuddle the man that only this morning she hated. Allison wanted to bask in the comfort of her Alpha and his pack.

A door opened downstairs and she listened as several pairs of footsteps made their way to Derek's room. 'Is she awake?' Scott asked, grinning when he spied her sitting up in the bed. He bound forward, almost tackling her to the mattress and the rest were there, pushing and shoving until they were a tangle of limbs and bodies, wrapped around each other.

Sure power would maybe shift in the future, but right now, this is the way Allison wanted it, this was the comfort she was taking from her pack. Allison closed her eyes and breathed in the pack scent, the unique card that made her a member of this particular club.


End file.
